Mi sexy y ardiente vecino
by Caittlyn
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando a la casa de al lado llega un hombre sexy y ardiente? Entren y enterense. Capítulo 5.
1. Encuentros vergonzosos

**Bien. **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo fastidiándoles, con otra loca historia. **

**Haré las especificaciones correspondientes, esta historia está hecha en un Universo Alternativo. Los que me han leído ya saben que yo no soy fiel a la saga y hago las cosas a mi manera, así que, doy el aviso. **

**Otra cosa, es que esta historia nació a partir de un fic que leí. Su autora es Bella y Carlisle, el fic se llama The Art Of Suicide. Muy bueno, lo recomiendo. **

**La idea puede que se parezca pero no es igual y este será un Long-fic. **

**Sin nada más que decir los dejo leer, espero obtener sus comentarios. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_Como siempre mi protagonista es una OC._

**Advertencias: **

_Tendrá lime y lemmon explícito, así que si no gustan de este tipo de lecturas, absténganse de pasar un mal rato. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>MI SEXY Y ARDIENTE VECINO.<strong>_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Encuentros vergonzosos. **_

"_Aquel que no usa su moralidad sino como si fuera su mejor ropaje, estaría mejor desnudo."_

_Khalil Gibran._

* * *

><p>— No entiendo porque razón tienen que dejarnos tanta tarea. — bufó Bella tirando su libreta de apuntes.<p>

— No entiendo de que te quejas, tu carrera es más fácil que la mía. — contestó la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

— No entiendo como no te estresas. Edward ya está harto, por eso se cambiará de carrera.

— Lo hará porque quiere estar cerca de ti. — respondió la otra con sabiduría, haciendo unas anotaciones.

— Como siempre de sabelotodo Chelsea. — habló con tono aburrido Bella haciendo reír a su amiga y compañera de universidad.

Se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina haciendo las tareas, aún cuando llevaban distintas carreras en la universidad hacían las tareas juntas. Bella estudiaba diseño gráfico y ella estaba en la Facultad de Medicina. Ambas tenían la misma 18 años, sin embargo Chelsea iba por su segundo año de universidad mientras Bella cursaba apenas el primero.

¿Cómo era eso posible?, muy fácil. Aunque tuvieran la misma edad, Chelsea era mucho más dedicada que Bella en cuanto a estudio se refería. Se preocupaba mucho más por sus calificaciones que por combinar un conjunto de ropa, trataba de aprovechar su educación al máximo y como consecuencia pudo terminar la preparatoria un año antes y entrar a la universidad sin ningún problema.

— Oh-por-Dios. — murmuró Bella mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia la casa del vecino.

— ¿Qué sucede Bella? — preguntó Chelsea sin despegar la vista del cuaderno.

— Mira por la ventana. — señaló, ésta elevó la mirada curiosa por saber lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga.

Atisbó la figura de un hombre, alto 1.89 cuando menos, figura atlética bien formada, cabellera rubia y facciones bastante atractivas. Vestía de manera formal, un pantalón de vestir gris que marcaba los músculos de sus muslos y su bien formado trasero, en combinación con una camisa de vestir manga larga color vino, abierta en la parte del pecho, ya que la corbata la llevaba en la mano.

— Es el nuevo vecino. — contestó Chelsea como si nada, volviendo a su tarea.

— ¡¿Tú vecino? !

— Sí. Se mudó hace dos días. — afirmó viéndola levemente y regresando a su tarea.

— ¡Es tu vecino! Si fuese tú ya me le hubiera tirado encima. — confesó Bella con una sonrisa pícara, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

— Pues ve. — la incitó.

— Lo haría, si no tuviera novio. — replicó y Chelsea soltó una risa divertida — ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Está viendo hacia acá!

Chelsea frunció el ceño, elevó la mirada atraída por el bullicio de su amiga. Sus ojos verde azulados se encontraron con unos singularmente dorados, el hombre les sonrió con picardía y luego entró a su casa.

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Lo viste? ! — el grito de Bella la atrajo nuevamente.

— ¿Ver qué?

— Te sonrió y fue… fue tan sensual. — habló emocionada y excitada, Chelsea sólo dibujó una mueca en el rostro.

— Fue sólo una sonrisa Bella. Y es mejor que continúes con tu tarea o no terminarás jamás. — advirtió y ésta bufó con descontento.

Continuaron con su tarea, sin ninguna distracción.

Finalmente a las cuatro de la tarde terminaron la tarea, Bella se despidió y se fue a su casa. Mientras que ella se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando su madre la detuvo al pie de la escalera.

— Hija, necesito que me hagas un favor. — solicitó su madre con una sonrisa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno.

— ¿Qué quieres esta vez mamá…? — inquirió desconfiada, la sonrisa de su madre se amplió.

— Toma. — dijo entregándole una cesta de frutas, ella la tomó y enarcó una ceja interrogante — Quiero que se la lleves al nuevo vecino como regalo de bienvenida. — añadió su madre sonriente.

— ¿Por qué no se la llevas tú? — su madre rodó los ojos.

— Porque tengo una reunión en casa de Renee para tomar el té y se me hace tarde.

— ¿Por qué le regalas una canasta de fruta? — interrogó arrugando el ceño y mirando la canasta.

— Porque quiero que este año me nominen como presidenta de la comunidad de vecinos y debo ser atenta. — contestó — Y ya no hagas más preguntas, llévasela y ya.

Chelsea rodó los ojos y bufó descontenta.

— Iré después de dejar los libros en mi habitación. — le dijo.

— Eso espero. — advirtió su madre — Nos vemos en la cena.

Se despidió su madre viéndola salir de la casa, suspiró y subió a su habitación para dejar sus libros. Ella sólo quería descansar, tener un momento de paz y su madre se lo arruinaba haciéndola ir a dejarle esa canasta al vecino.

Como si a él en realidad le interesaran esas cosas.

Tomó la susodicha canasta y salió de su morada directamente hacia la del vecino, apenas quedaba a unos veinte pasos, se plantó frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre.

Dos, tres veces más y no abría nadie.

_¿Será posible que no se encuentre en casa? _

Derrotada de tanto esperar en la puerta dejó la canasta en el recibidor, en algún momento cuando ya fuese que saliera o entrara lo encontraría, y cuando estaba dispuesta a irse un ruido atrajo su atención, seguido de una especie de gemido.

_¿Pero que demonios…?_

Sin poder evitarlo, su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia una de las ventanas que daban hacia la sala, la ventana estaba cerrada pero las cortinas abiertas. Hasta parecía que la había dejado así apropósito.

Su boca se abrió de sorpresa y un marcado rubor apareció en sus mejillas al ver a ese hombre completamente desnudo sobre el de una mujer embistiéndola, escasamente se visualizaba una fina capa de sudor sobre todo su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de la mujer se arqueaba y tenía las piernas liadas en su cintura completamente; de manera instintiva descendió sus ojos verde azulados hasta sus caderas atisbando su vaivén chocando contra la pelvis femenina.

Se mordió la lengua, se tragó un gemido y se tapó la boca. Sin esperar más salió casi corriendo de ahí hasta su casa y subió a su habitación, su madre no llegaría en buen rato.

En cuanto estuvo en su cama, abrió la ventana para que el aire fresco entrara y le aclarara los pensamientos, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría para quitarse el calor que se desató entre sus muslos.

Estaba excitada, demasiado.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces intentando quitarse el calor que sentía pero era inútil.

¡Necesitaba una maldita ducha de agua fría!

Sin pensarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda de forma lenta y ajena a unos ojos dorados que la miraban desde la ventana. Unos ojos que desde la distancia recorrieron su cuerpo a detalle, desde sus pantorrillas bien formadas, sus muslos torneados, sus caderas redondeadas… su pequeña cintura y su abdomen plano y un poco marcado.

Deteniéndose especialmente en sus senos que poseían un tamaño bastante considerable, firmes y redondos.

¡Vaya! ¿Así era el cuerpo de las adolescentes hoy en día?

Se ató su cabello borgoña en un moño y tomó la toalla blanca encaminándose hacia el baño de su habitación.

El hombre sonrió lascivo… ya sabía el porque de su ducha repentina.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando salió de la ducha se sintió más fresca y ligera, estuvo a punto de masturbarse mientras se bañaba al recordar la imagen de su vecino teniendo sexo con esa mujer.

¡Maldición Bella tenía razón! Ese hombre era sexy y ardiente.

Pero debía olvidar ese episodio tan… **erótico**. Si hasta ella deseó estar en el lugar de esa mujer.

Agitó la cabeza asustada, ella no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos acerca de su vecino.

¡Demonios! Su junta con Bella, Alice y Rosalie le estaba haciendo mal. Ya le estaban pegando sus perversiones.

Inspiró y tomó un short negro que le quedaba a medio muslo y una camisa de tiras roja, decidió no ponerse sostén porque estaría en casa y ya eran las ocho de la noche. Nadie llegaría.

Se colocó unas zapatillas, peinó su cabello y lo ató en una coleta alta, tomó uno de sus libros de Anatomía y bajó al primer piso. Se dirigía hacia la sala cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y sin pensar se fue a abrir.

El libro casi se le cae de la manos en cuanto visualizó la figura de su vecino frente a ella, ahora vestía de manera diferente, llevaba puestos unos vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa cuello redondo en color celeste que le marcaba el torso y los brazos. Un rubor se originó en sus mejillas, más no le impidió sostenerle la mirada.

Aunque se percató del destello de diversión que cruzó por sus ojos y la sonrisa divertida que tenía dibujada en los labios.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? — preguntó ella con toda la calma y entereza que le fue posible reunir.

— Sí, ¿fuiste tú la que dejó una canasta de frutas frente a mi puerta? — un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar su voz sumamente grave, ronca y pausada… tremendamente erótica.

¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no podía tener la voz de un afeminado? Así se desilusionaba, no se excitaba.

— Hum… sí. Toqué a su puerta pero no respondió, así que la dejé en el recibidor.

Él afiló la mirada.

— Lamento no haber respondido, estaba un poco _atareado_.

Tragó saliva.

— Sí, claro que lo estaba. — dijo en voz alta sin pensar, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo elevó la mirada.

Él tenía una ceja alzada.

— Así que me espiaste. — aseguró mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Chelsea frunció el ceño con molestia.

— Yo no lo he espiado. Además cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta con la ventana abierta. — soltó disgustada.

Su vecino alzó ambas cejas y sonrió ampliamente.

¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no podía cerrar la boca?

— Entonces admites que me espiaste. — articuló él — Dime, ¿te gustó lo que viste? — la provocó con una sonrisa sensual.

— No pienso contestar a esa pregunta. — rebatió señalándolo con el dedo índice.

— Entonces te gustó. — declaró él.

Antes de que ella abriera la boca nuevamente, la voz de su madre se hizo presente.

— ¡Señor Cullen! ¡Qué bueno verlo por aquí! — saludó con extremada amabilidad su madre.

Chelsea la miró raro y frunció el ceño, ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre?

— Por favor, llámeme Carlisle, señora Stevenson. — manifestó con galantería en cuanto ella se acercó a su hija.

— Entonces dime sólo Rebeca. — expresó ella con una sonrisa coqueta.

Chelsea hizo una mueca extraña, ¿Es que acaso a su madre le gustaba ese hombre?

— Chelsea. — llamó su madre y ésta le prestó atención — Le llevaste la canasta de frutas a Carlisle. — le preguntó o más bien masculló entre dientes la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos pardos.

— De hecho venía para agradecerles su… _amabilidad_. — contestó Carlisle mirando a Chelsea de forma sutil y sugerente.

— ¿Gusta a pasara tomar una taza de té? — inquirió Rebeca.

— No me gustaría molestar.

— No es molestia, pase por favor. — señaló la azabache con una sonrisa, haciendo a un lado a su hija para que él pudiera pasar.

Carlisle entró y le brindó una sonrisa burlona, ella entrecerró la mirada y se quedó ahí parada viéndolos encaminarse hacia la cocina.

¿Qué rayos acababa de pasar ahí?

Resopló y rodó los ojos, jamás entendería a su madre… bufó y cerró la puerta. Si quería tirárselo, pues bien por ella. Al final Bella tenía razón, el hombre estaba para tirársele encima.

Se disponía a ir hacia su habitación cuando la voz de su madre la detuvo.

— Hija… — ¡Mierda! Ese tono era de advertencia.

Evitó rodar los ojos y se dedicó a gruñir molesta.

— Voy… — contestó con desgana.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el comedor, donde Carlisle se encontraba sentado. Ignoró la mirada insistente y penetrante que éste le daba, abrió su libro de Anatomía y comenzó a leer.

— ¿Estudias medicina? — le preguntó él de repente.

Chelsea elevó la mirada para encontrarse con una dorada en forma aguda e interesada.

— Así es. Mañana tengo examen de Anatomía, pero tal parece que reprobaré porque tengo que estar aquí. — atacó y éste le sonrió con mofa.

— Si no me hubieras espiado no estaría aquí. — le dijo recargando sus codos al filo de la mesa y afilando la mirada, posando los ojos sobre su escote, que dejaba entrever el nacimiento de sus senos.

Se enderezó rápidamente y se tapó con el libro.

Comenzaba a detestar a ese hombre…

Su madre se hizo presente de nuevo antes de que le pudiera replicar.

— ¡Aquí está el té!

— _¡Yupi! — soltó mentalmente con ironía._

— ¡Chelsea! No seas mal educada, deja ese libro. — regañó la azabache.

Inevitablemente rodó los ojos y suspiró, ante la atenta y entretenida mirada de Carlisle.

— Mamá, mañana tengo examen de Anatomía y vale el cuarenta por ciento de la calificación de este semestre. Tengo que estudiar. — aclaró la chica.

— Yo podría ayudarte. — manifestó Carlisle, ambas lo miraron. Rebeca esperanzada y Chelsea ecuánime, aunque en el fondo sabía que nada bueno se traía entre manos ese hombre.

— ¿En verdad? — esa fue Rebeca, éste asintió.

— Soy médico. Tengo algunos libros en mi casa que pueden ayudarte, si gustas podemos ir por ellos cuando terminemos de tomarnos el té. — una sonrisa astuta surcó los labios de Carlisle y un brillo burlón en sus ojos…

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y amenazaba con palidecer…

— Ves, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. En cuanto se terminen el té vas con él para que te dé los libros. — le indicó su madre con una sonrisa jovial.

La miró a ella y luego a Carlisle que mantenía su sonrisa.

No, en definitiva, eso no era nada bueno….

_Continuara… _


	2. Provocaciones

**Bueno, antes que nada les debo una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero como ya sabrán las que han leído mis otras historias de este personaje; he estado un poco atareada con un concurso en otro foro donde he tomado el rol como juez de fanfic's por el mes de Febrero. Y bueno… he tenido que revisar muchos escritos, puntuar y criticar de forma muy minuciosa y en ocasiones dura. **

**Así que espero me comprendan, este capítulo es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, más de cuatro mil palabras. Deseo que su espera haya valido la pena y merezca un comentario de su parte. **

**Sin más que decir dejo que disfruten. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo Alternativo. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

_La protagonista es un OC. _

**Advertencias: **

_Esta historia tendrá lime y lemmon explícito, así que si no gustan de este tipo de lecturas absténganse de pasar un mal rato. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>_

_**Provocaciones. **_

"_El que quiere interesar a los demás tiene que provocarlos."_

_Salvador Dalí._

* * *

><p>Tomaba su té con tanta lentitud, que hasta parecería que pretendía que se enfriara antes de que tocara su boca. Mantenía la mirada fija sobre su libro de Anatomía, sólo leía el título ya que su madre le reñía cada vez que intentaba abrirlo y leer algo.<p>

¿A quién quería engañar? Sólo quería evadir un par de ojos dorados que la miraban cada vez que podía o que su madre se lo permitía.

Aburrida de escuchar tanta alharaca de su madre, comenzó a jugar con la pasta del libro, levantándola y dejándola caer sin hacer mucho ruido.

Demonios, necesitaba un plan para salir de ahí y evadir el asunto con su vecino.

El teléfono sonó. ¡Alabado sea Jesús!

— ¡Yo contesto! — sin esperar respuesta huyó del comedor, ante la mirada disgustada de su madre y la divertida de Carlisle — Diga. — contestó en cuanto llegó al pasillo.

— _¡Hey cereza! — exclamó una voz alegre al otro lado de la línea. _

— ¡Jake! Eres mi salvación, necesito que me hagas un favor. — suplicó encarecidamente la chica.

— _¿Qué sucede? ¿Para qué soy bueno? — preguntó divertido._

— Me urge que vengas a mi casa y me lleves a algún lado. — habló desesperada.

— _Pero… ¿Por qué o qué?_

— ¡Chelsea! — gritó su madre desde el comedor, parecía molesta.

— ¡Maldición! — masculló — Sólo ven… ¡Rápido! — y sin esperar respuesta colgó, estaba segura que Jake atendería a su llamado.

Ahora sólo le faltaba zafarse de ese lío.

Antes de que se diera la vuelta su madre se encontraba ahí, con la mirada disgustada y detrás suyo el vecino. Su mirada y su sonrisa seguían siendo pícaras.

— Hija, Carlisle ya se va. — insinuó su madre con una sonrisa.

— No creo poder ir, mamá. Jake pasará por mí en un rato, necesita que le ayude con algunas cosas. — está bien, mintió. No le gustaba pero no le quedaba de otra.

— No tardarás mucho, ve con él. Jake te esperará.

— Pero…

— ¡Chelsea! — su tono era molesto y represivo. Sin lugar a réplica.

— Está bien. — masculló la joven ante la sonrisa divertida de Carlisle, que se cubrió la boca para que Rebeca no lo notara, la cual quitó rápidamente en cuanto la azabache lo miró.

— Muchas gracias por el té, Rebeca. — agradeció otorgándole una sonrisa sensual que ruborizó a la mujer, que sólo soltó una risita nerviosa.

— A ti por hacernos compañía. — respondió con coqueteó ella.

Chelsea rodó los ojos y puso cara de asco. El filtreo entre su madre y ese hombre le estaba dando náuseas.

Rebeca regresó a la cocina dejándolos finalmente solos.

— Bien, vamos. Terminemos con esto. — soltó Chelsea con molestia saliendo de la casa dejándolo atrás.

Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió hacerle caso a su madre y llevarle esa bendita canasta de frutas.

¡Porque diablos no se la llevó ella!

Sus pasos eran cortos y molestos. Mascullaba cosas incomprensibles, Carlisle podría jurar que hasta escuchó un par de maldiciones en alemán.

Se paró frente a la puerta y se hizo a un lado, esperando a que él la abriera.

— Pasa. — habló él esperando a que entrara.

Estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera lo pensó, hasta que escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse. Cayó en la cuenta del gran error que cometió al entrar en esa casa.

— Sígueme. — ordenó él, ella frunció el ceño.

¿Quién se creía para hablarle así?

— Tenga un poco más de amabilidad. — replicó disgustada.

Éste se giró y la miró con la ceja alzada.

— ¿Amabilidad con una fisgona? — acusó y ella enrojeció de enojo.

— ¡Qué no lo espiaba! — exclamó frustrada.

— Da igual, sígueme.

Lo vio encaminarse por un pasillo, resopló molesta y sin tener otra cosa que hacer lo siguió. En su camino se percató de la elegancia y buen gusto de la casa, por lo menos daba buena impresión.

Aunque su dueño fuera un cínico descarado.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación al final del pasillo. Eso no le daba buena espina, ¿Qué tal si quería violarla y el cuarto estaba insonorizado? Así nadie la escucharía aunque pidiera auxilio.

Una mueca de pánico se le dibujó en el rostro, que se deshizo en cuanto él abrió la puerta. Su boca se abrió ligeramente ante la hermosa biblioteca que allí se encontraba.

Varios estantes ubicados de forma estratégica abarcando cierto espacio, dejando otro para la pequeña sala, un sillón de cuero y un escritorio grande de caoba barnizado. Entró sin percibir la mirada intensa que Carlisle le otorgaba, observó a su alrededor maravillándose ante tantos libros.

Algunos con la pasta desgastada otros no tanto, le encantaba la lectura. Le apasionaba enormemente y cada vez que contaba con tiempo leía un libro, no importaba la temática si con el título lograba interesarla.

Se acercó a uno de los estantes y tomó un libro de pasta azul, parecía nuevo. Su título decía: Mitología Griega.

Elevó ambas cejas borgoña, abrió la tapa y curioseó la introducción, le parecía interesante y entretenida.

— Toma. — la voz de su vecino la sacó de su ensoñación y regresó a la realidad.

Se encontraba en su casa, solos en su biblioteca personal. ¡En su casa y solos!

Esas dos palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciendo eco y cerró el libro de golpe devolviéndolo a su lugar. Cogió el libro que le ofrecía sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Bueno, muchas gracias. Se lo devolveré en cuanto termine. — manifestó con toda la serenidad que pudo encaminándose hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta una mano la cerró de golpe y sintió un aliento cálido rozarle el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y tembló al sentir una mano en cintura.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa? — le ronroneó él al oído, su voz era tremendamente erótica y la excitación comenzó a crecer.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí con usted. — replicó ella con toda la fuerza que le fue posible reunir.

— ¿Por qué? Te gustó lo que viste ¿no? ¿No te gustaría saber lo que se siente? — continuó él y jadeó en cuanto sintió una de sus manos estrujar su seno.

¡Maldición! No podía negarlo, se sentía bien pero…

Un rayo de lucidez la golpeó, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué dejaba que la tocara?

Le apartó ambas manos y se dio la vuelta con el entrecejo fruncido y una mirada furiosa.

— ¡¿Qué se cree usted? ! — profirió enojada.

Él elevó ambas cejas sorprendido ante su reacción.

— Sí cree que soy igual que mi madre o esas mujercitas a las que está acostumbrado, está muy equivocado señor Cullen. — atacó con firmeza y él esbozó una sonrisa.

— Lo creería. Si no supiera que el episodio de hoy en la tarde te excitó, de igual manera como lo estás ahora. — aseguró con una sonrisa triunfadora, al ver la cara llena de sorpresa de la joven.

Y luego entrecerró la mirada verde azulada.

— Por cierto, me gusta mucho el tatuaje de tu espalda. — mencionó distraído.

Ella abrió los ojos con asombro y su rostro enrojeció de ira.

— ¡Usted me espió! — acusó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

— Técnicamente sí. Aunque más bien tú dejaste la ventana abierta para que pudiera verte. — habló él con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Entonces porque me acusa? ¡Si usted hizo lo mismo!

— Ya te dije que…

— ¡Es lo mismo! — gritó exasperada.

Carlisle suspiró, se acercó lentamente y de forma felina hacia ella, que se golpeó contra la puerta en un vano intento por huir de él. Su aroma masculino junto a la fragancia de su colonia la aturdió, él se acercó a su cuello e inhaló su aroma de forma sonora; erizando los vellos de su nuca.

Mantenía una mano al lado de su rostro apoyada en la puerta y la otra al borde de su cintura. Sin hacer un solo movimiento más que el de su inhalación, su aliento le quemaba el cuello y un calor se extendió hasta su vientre.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo era posible que la excitara con algo tan simple? !

El sonido de un claxon se dejó escuchar de repente, Chelsea dio un respingo y sus ojos se iluminaron.

¡Jake! ¡Bendito sea el cielo y todos los santos!

Le dio un empujón a Carlisle, que casi lo hizo caer por el repentino movimiento y la mirada de asombro no se hizo esperar.

— Gracias por el libro, se lo devuelvo en cuanto termine. — sin esperar respuesta salió de ahí tan rápido como le fue posible, aprovechando la estupefacción de su vecino.

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle una oleada de alivio le llegó y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire expulsando el retenido. Miró de reojo hacia la casa, encontrándose con la silueta de su vecino, posada frente a la ventana que daba la vista hacia la sala.

Ignoró su mirada insistente e intensa, se dirigió hacia su casa donde Jake la esperaba montado en su motocicleta, una hermosa motocicleta Repsol en color negro con tintes naranjas. Sobre ella, un chico de estatura promedio y cuerpo musculoso, sin exageraciones; cabellera negra corta y un tanto desordenada, quien le sonreía con alegría.

— ¡Cereza! — exclamó al verla que se acercaba a paso rápido y furioso, un sonido sordo se dejó escuchar en la calle — ¡Auch! — se quejó él sobándose el brazo y mirándola con extrañeza — ¡¿Por qué me pegas? !

— ¡No pudiste venir antes! — profirió enérgica — Idiota… — masculló con furia.

— ¿Pero…? ¡¿Y ahora que hice? ! — vociferó sin comprender nada de lo que ella decía.

— ¡Nada! No es contigo. Sácame de aquí, necesito aire fresco. — sentenció subiéndose a la motocicleta y tomándolo con fuerza por el torso.

El moreno suspiró agotado, jamás comprendería a su mejor amiga. Sin decir más puso en marcha el motor de su motocicleta y tomaron rumbo desconocido, ante la mirada atenta de un par de ojos dorados.

Su mirada era afilada, especulativa y curiosa, pero sobretodo interesada, muy, muy interesada. Esa chica acababa de despertar un enorme interés en él, además de que había tocado su orgullo.

Sonrió con malicia, dio media vuelta y regresó a su biblioteca. Tenía mucho en qué pensar.

**OoOoOoO**

El siguiente día amaneció como si nada hubiese sucedido, ese paseo por la playa la noche anterior le despejó las malas ideas y le quitó la excitación que le había provocado su vecino.

Se levantó temprano como tenía acostumbrado e hizo su rutina de siempre, un baño con agua caliente, se vistió, arregló tenuemente su cabello otorgándole esa apariencia natural, solamente dejando los mechones de sus flequillos a ambos lados de su rostro. Unos vaqueros negros y un jersey de cuello alto en color granate complementaban su vestimenta de ese día, junto a unas botas de poco tacón en el mismo tono de su pantalón.

Sin maquillaje, nada más que un brillo en tono carne que le brindaba una apariencia natural y apetecible, a sus labios carnosos. Abrió un pequeño joyero, de su interior sacó una cadena de oro del que colgaba un pequeño dije, su forma era redonda; dentro tenía tallada la forma de la luna, las estrellas y unas esferas adornaban a su alrededor.

Se lo colocó como estaba acostumbrada y lo escondió debajo de su jersey, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y salió de su casa. Como era costumbre no desayunó, su madre nunca se levantaba temprano y ella no tenía el tiempo suficiente para prepararse el desayuno.

Ya comería algo en la cafetería, tomó el autobús. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien en su examen.

**OoOoOoO**

¡Vaya!

Esa exclamación no paraba de repetirse en su cabeza. Acababa de salir del aula en donde hacía unos minutos había tenido su examen de Anatomía, fue la primera en salir.

El test fue sumamente fácil, sabía todas y cada unas de las respuestas de ese examen; gracias al libro que le había prestado su vecino, todo estaba ahí y ella lo memorizó. Todo, cada palabra escrita en ese libro.

— _Bueno… por lo menos no es un playboy sin cerebro… _

Se dijo mentalmente mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda, se encontraba sentada en unas de las mesas más apartadas de la cafetería. Comiéndose un sándwich y tomándose una soda, eso le ayudaría cuando menos hasta la próxima hora para no perder la concentración en lo que restaba de clases.

— ¿Tan temprano por aquí? — inquirió una voz masculina y amable.

Elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una figura alta y fornida, enfundado en una vestimenta formal, un pantalón de vestir beige y una camisa manga larga tonalidad azul rey, a juego con su corbata. Cabello oscuro y ojos azules como el cielo, sus labios finos tenían dibujada una sonrisa cordial, mientras su mirada continuaba fija en ella.

— Profesor McCarty. — musitó ella.

— Hola Chelsea. — saludó manteniendo su sonrisa — ¿Puedo sentarme? — señaló él la silla que se encontraba frente a ella.

— Sí, claro. — contestó extrañada — ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano? — tenía que preguntarlo. Sentía curiosidad, su maestro rió divertido.

— Habrá una junta dentro de unos minutos y fuimos requeridos, creo que habrán algunos cambios con respecto al profesorado. — contestó con confianza, cosa que siempre lograba sorprenderla — ¿Y tú? No se supone que debes estar en clase. — le dijo en tono acusador o por lo menos fingiendo autoridad.

Ella sonrió, de manera tal que lograba sonrojar hasta el hombre más experimentado.

— Tenía examen de Anatomía, lo terminé rápido. Por eso estoy aquí.

— Me extraña que no estés en la biblioteca. — murmuró distraído, ella lo miró asombrada.

— ¿Cómo sabe eso? — su pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y le sonrió de forma despreocupada.

— Suelo ver que tomas mucho ese rumbo. — contestó sin más.

Ella asintió y le restó importancia, antes de que alguno emitiera palabra. Una voz femenina y aguda se dejó escuchar.

— ¡Chels! — exclamó una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia y figura voluptuosa, marcada por una de sus muy conocidas **"minifaldas"**, mostrando más de lo que debería, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación y sus camisas con escotes demasiado pronunciados.

Por fortuna el maquillaje de su rostro no era tan marcado, era muy sutil marcando sus hermosas facciones, como una muñeca de porcelana. A su lado venían Bella y Alice, que vestían con un poco más de recato pero aún así, para ella su manera de vestir no era aceptable.

— Profesor McCarty… — habló de manera sugerente Rosalie.

Instantáneamente y para sorpresa de todas e incluso de la misma Rosalie, él cambió su mirada y sonrisa cálida, por una seria y una posición estoica.

— Señorita Hale. — contestó, su voz era neutra. Miró a las otras dos — Isabella, Alice. — nombró en forma de saludo.

— Buenos días profesor. — saludaron a coro extrañadas por su reacción y cambio radical.

— Nos veremos en Bioestadística. — se dirigió a Chelsea, a quien le dirigió una tenue sonrisa, ésta sólo asintió. Lo observó ponerse de pie y tomar su maletín — Hasta luego. — se despidió y retiró del lugar, ante la atenta mirada de todas.

— Oye, Rosalie. — llamó Alice, mientras se sentaban junto a Chelsea — ¿Por qué reaccionó así? — indagó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido el profesor.

— Creí que sería más condescendiente ahora que te acostaste con él. — habló de forma despreocupada Bella.

Chelsea abrió los ojos con asombro.

— ¿Te acostaste con Emmett McCarty? ¿Mi profesor de Bioestadística? — Rosalie sonrió y sus ojos miel tomaron un brillo lujurioso.

— Lo hice. Y créeme que ha sido el mejor polvo que he tenido. — añadió sin vergüenza alguna.

— Pues yo no lo veo muy contento. — afirmó la de ojos verde azulados, dándole otro sorbo a su soda.

— Ya le pasará. — dijo la rubia colocando una mueca y haciendo un gesto con su mano de forma despreocupada.

— ¡Ahí vienen! — profirió Bella con emoción y mirando hacia un costado.

Instintivamente observaron hacia donde ella señalaba, encontrándose con la figura de dos chicos. Uno poseía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes, su cuerpo atlético y estatura promedio, junto a él otro chico, de cabellera color miel y ojos azul rey, complexión delgada pero musculosa.

Los dos eran catalogados como los chicos más guapos de la Universidad, sobretodo Edward, en él tenían puesta la mirada casi todas las chicas del plantel. Según ellas, poseía la belleza de un dios griego.

Chelsea rodó los ojos con fastidio, al ver a Edward caminar como si estuviera en una pasarela y no en un pasillo de la universidad.

Los había mejores y su vecino era prueba de ello. Regresó a su tarea de tomarse su bebida, dentro de media hora tenía otra clase y debía atravesar todo el campus para llegar hasta el aula. Lo que tomaría cuando menos quince minutos.

— Ratón de biblioteca. — su voz áspera y venenosa le recordó que su paz se había esfumado.

— Barbie. — saludó ella con la misma aspereza que él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Enojo era lo que veía en sus ojos verdes, aunado con el desprecio. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a ese niño mimado?

— ¡Ustedes dos porque no se pueden llevar bien! — vociferó Bella exasperada, sus insultos le colmaban la paciencia.

— Pregúntale a tu mala imitación de hombre. — siseó con tósigo, recibiendo una mirada matadora de parte de éste.

— Déjame demostrarte que tan hombre puedo ser sabelotodo. — la retó y ella sonrió con ironía.

— No gracias, no vaya a ser que me dejes insatisfecha. — replicó con mofa, enrojeció de la ira. Y antes de que hiciera cualquier estupidez, Bella intervino.

— Eddie, cómprame una soda ¿sí? — habló con voz melosa y poniendo cara de cachorrito mojado, éste bufó y la besó, de forma apasionada sin ninguna vergüenza.

Parecía que se la iba a tragar, Chelsea colocó una mueca de asco. Cuando el beso finalizó, Edward la miró de reojo y fue a comprarle la soda a su novia.

Su amiga le miró con molestia.

— ¿Por qué no pueden dejar de insultarse?

— No me preguntes a mí, Bella. Fue él quien comenzó con los insultos y no pienso quedarme callada. Lo siento mucho, es tu novio pero no pienso dejar que me humille. — sentenció con dureza y sin lugar a réplicas.

Las miradas de los demás estaban posadas sobre ellas, aún no podía entender como es que sus amigas habían caído tan fácilmente en las manos de Edward Masen. Todas habían pasado por su cama y aún mantenían su amistad, eso era digno de admirar.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos, regresó la mirada hacia sus anotaciones. Esas que no había podido leer desde que se sentó ahí, no tenía concentración, sin embargo algo debía hacer para desviar la atención y no sentirse tan culpable.

Claro que eso fue hasta que…

**OoOoOoO**

La vio desde que entró a la cafetería, necesitaba un café para comenzar bien su mañana y con tanto trabajo en el hospital, no le dio tiempo ni de prepararse uno. Se encontraba en la Facultad de Medicina más prestigiosa de todo Forks, el director de dicha facultad era un gran amigo suyo y requería de sus servicios como médico.

Así que para no ser tomado como una persona descortés, decidió ir para ver lo que necesitaba. Aunque de antemano él, ya lo sabía; sólo necesitaba que se lo confirmara.

No obstante cuando llegó ahí, jamás se imaginó que se encontraría a la hija de su muy amable vecina Rebecca, sentada junto a un grupo de adolescentes. Las chicas que la acompañaban eran muy lindas, sin embargo, ella sobresalía entre todas debido a su sencillez.

Su naturalidad atraía inconscientemente, así que decidió acercarse para no ser tomado como un maleducado.

— Oh- por- Dios… — una voz femenina se dejó escuchar, era la voz Alice.

Quien miraba por encima de la cabeza de Chelsea, hacia la persona que se encontraba a su espalda.

— Buenos días. — saludó, esa voz… elevó rápidamente su cabeza y contempló a su amigas que se encontraban atónitas mirando hacia el frente. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella conocía bien.

Observó a Bella señalarle con su índice hacia su espalda, no quería mirar, algo le decía que no debía hacerlo porque se arrepentiría. Pero lo hizo, sus ojos verde azulados se encontraron con unos dorados que la miraba con picardía y sus labios tenían dibujada esa sonrisa burlona.

Esa que comenzaba a odiar… su ceño se frunció y se levantó de la silla en un gesto brusco.

— ¡Usted! ¡¿Qué rayos hace aquí? ! — su tono fue fastidiado y molesto, su mirada acusadora.

— Vaya… de todos los lugares en donde esperé encontrarte, este fue el único en el que no pensé. — manifestó ignorando su pregunta, la chica bufó enojada.

¡Ay, cómo la irritaba ese hombre con su sola presencia!

— Sólo pasé a saludarte. — habló él con una sonrisa amable, ella entrecerró la mirada.

— ¿Y no podía pasar de largo e ignorarme? — replicó ésta. Él sonrió y un brillo de malicia se instaló en sus ojos dorados.

Eso no le gustó…

— Creí que era lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que sucedió anoche. — esa oración tenía doble sentido, la emitió con tanta naturalidad que sorprendía.

Las chicas abrieron la boca con impresión y ella enrojeció, de ira y de vergüenza.

— Sólo quería ser atento, es lo menos que podía hacer después de todo. — continuó, su mirada y sonrisa fueron lascivas. Eso lo hizo para despistar a las chicas y hacerles creer… algo que no era.

Mientras que mantenía el brillo burlón en sus irises doradas.

¡Claro! Que esto sólo lo notaba ella, para las demás eran… otro tipo de miradas.

— _¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? _

— ¡¿Qué? ! ¡¿De qué rayos habla? !

— Tranquila, no le diré nada a tu madre. — su rostro era molesto y apretó los puños.

Mientras que las caras de los demás eran todo un poema, digno de fotografiar. Hasta Edward, escuchaba y no creía nada de lo que ese hombre decía.

— ¿Pero que…?

— Me retiro. Tengo una junta dentro de diez minutos. — expresó chequeando su rolex de platino y regresando la mirada hacia ella — Ha sido un placer saludarte… de nuevo… — añadió de forma sugerente mientras le sonreía de forma sensual, dejando sin aliento a las chicas.

Sin embargo a ella, sólo le crispó los nervios. Lo observó dar media vuelta, pero antes de avanzar un paso, se giró levemente hacia ella.

— Y por cierto, respondiendo a tu pregunta… estoy aquí porque seré tu nuevo maestro. — su mandíbula se desencajó y una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Carlisle, una llena de satisfacción — Adiós chicos. — dijo mirando a éstos y luego observándola a ella — Nos veremos luego. — se despidió y le guiñó un ojo.

Lo observó marchar mientras ella se quedó parada ahí, atónita y luego se dejó caer en la silla.

Sin duda alguna… esto no podía ser bueno…

_Continuara… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas: <strong>_

_**Katherine: **Jajaja, no creo que sea para tanto pero me alegra saber que el fic te ha gustado, gracias por leer y comentar. Cuídate, saludos. _

_**Mazy Vampire: **Yo creo que todas haríamos muchas cosas con un vecino como ese, ya veremos si mi narración tiene ese alcance, seas bienvenida a mi historia. Cuídate, un saludo. _

_**Hatoko Nara: **Me alegra que mi fic te parezca emocionante, lamento haber tardado tanto pero he tenido compromisos y trabajo, así que no he podido adelantar hasta hoy. Sin embargo, espero que la actualización sea de tu gusto, cuídate mucho. Nos leemos. _

_**Ami: **Que bueno tenerte por aquí, lees dos de mis historias. Te agradezco que comentes y por supuesto que las leas, me satisface saber que te han gustado. Espero no defraudarte, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto._

_**KissFanicelli: **Es bueno saber que te gusto, a ver que te parece conforme avanza. Gracias, hasta luego. _


	3. Vengando

**¡Hello!**

**Bueno, después de más de una semana me presento con la actualización de esta historia, mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero mi apretada agenda me ha tenido hasta el tope y mi tiempo se ha reducido. Sin embargo, espero que su espera haya valido la pena. **

**No les quito más el tiempo y dejo que lean, sin más, cuídense mucho. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones:**

_Universo Alternativo._

_OoC en los personajes. _

_La protagonista es una OC._

_La canción no es de mi pertenencia, si no del grupo Camila.  
><em>

**Advertencias: **

_Esta historia tendrá lime y lemmon explícito, así que si no gustan de este tipo de lecturas, absténganse de pasar un mal rato._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3 <strong>_

_**Vengando. **_

"_Cuando te inunde una enorme alegría, no prometas nada a nadie. Cuando te domine un gran enojo, no contestes ninguna carta."_

_Proverbio chino. _

* * *

><p>Se quedó ahí, sentada, estática y con la mirada fija por donde su <em>"adorable" <em>vecino acababa de salir. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios apretados, ese hombre la ridiculizó frente a sus amigas y de paso, les generó ideas que no eran.

¿Cómo rayos lo desmentiría?

Bella y Alice estaban a punto de abrir la boca pero alguien más se les adelantó.

— Chels… — la suave y grave voz de Jasper se escuchó, ésta lo miró sin decir nada — Tienes clase dentro de quince minutos. — le recordó él con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y le agradeció con la mirada.

— ¡Es verdad! Nos vemos luego. — sin esperar respuesta tomó sus pertenencias y salió de ahí casi corriendo.

Tenía Biología celular, su profesor era muy estricto en cuanto a horarios, sin embargo, no se quitaba ese encuentro de la cabeza.

¡Estúpido vecino! ¡Estúpida ella por no defenderse!

Dejó que sus compañeros creyeran lo que él dijo, ella se paralizó, se quedó muda y el muy cínico dijo cuanto quiso.

¡Ah! Pero se desquitaría, de eso estaba segura. Ya vería ese hombre, a ella no la dejaba en ridículo y tampoco como una cualquiera.

¡Ni siquiera había tenido novio! Y él de buenas a primeras la colocó como una… una… no podía decir esa palabra, ni siquiera en su mente.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegó a su salón, con mucha suerte el maestro no se había presentado. Supuso que era por todo ese lío que se traían con el cambio de horario, no quería imaginarse todo el pandemónium que se armaría con todo eso.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando el maestro se hizo presente y la clase comenzó. Sería un día muy pesado…

**OoOoOoO**

El día se le pasó volando, entre clase y clase, no tuvo tiempo de recordar lo que había sucedido esa mañana con su vecino. Ya era casi de noche cuando regresó a su casa, se encontró una nota pegada a la nevera, donde su madre le decía que le dejaba dinero para que pidiera comida a algún restaurante, que regresaría tarde.

Bufó y sonrió con ironía, como si esperara que su madre hiciera algo cotidiano. Las tareas de la casa jamás fueron lo suyo, por eso las hacía ella, cuando contaba con tiempo.

Subió a su habitación, tiró su bolso con los libros y cuando se disponía a desvestirse para darse una ducha ligera, visualizó el libro que le prestó su muy amable vecino… se acercó y lo tomó. Se lo daría en ese preciso momento, no quería tener nada que la vinculara con ese hombre.

Se quitó la chaqueta, tomó nuevamente el libro y se dirigió hacia la casa de su vecino. Como un llamado divino, en el momento en el que ella salió de su casa, su adorable y solidario vecino, llegaba a su morada. Sin embargo, éste, se encontraba acompañado de una rubia despampanante.

¡Vaya! Ese hombre no perdía el tiempo.

Dispuesta a retirarse y regresar después, dio media vuelta, pero…

Cambió de idea y se dirigió a ellos, que se encontraban en el recibidor, él se encontraba introduciendo la llave para abrir la puerta.

— Buenas noches. — saludó Chelsea, ambos se giraron y Carlisle clavó sus ojos dorados en ella.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? — inquirió él directamente.

— Me disculpo por ser tan inoportuna, pero venía a dejarle esto. — contestó levantando el libro y regalándole una sonrisa que le pareció sospechosa — Anoche pensaba dárselo pero como se tornó tan… tan… ¿Cómo era la palabra? — se dijo así misma posando un dedo sobre su barbilla en pose pensativa y luego sonrió con astucia — ¡Tan intenso! Que no me dio tiempo de entregárselo. — su mirada y tono fueron insinuantes.

La rubia miró a la chica con los ojos abiertos.

— Es una lástima que no llegara a nada… — continúo con malicia y una sonrisa mordaz, le entregó el libro a Carlisle que la miraba estupefacto, Chelsea observó a la mujer que lo acompañaba — Espero que contigo si sirvan esas pastillitas azules que se toma. — manifestó dirigiéndose a ella, ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos — Porque conmigo… no. — una sonrisa triunfal se visualizó en los labios de Chelsea, ante el asombro que presentaba su querido vecino — ¡Suerte! — canturreó, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una llena de satisfacción y gozo.

— Hem… creo que… mejor me voy. Se me olvidó que tenía un compromiso, nos vemos luego. — manifestó apresurada la rubia que lo acompañaba mientras huía de ahí.

Carlisle la observó irse sin decir nada y sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por retenerla, él mantenía su mirada clavada en la chica de cabellera color vino tinto que se alejaba de ahí y se introducía en su casa.

Sonrió divertido y a la vez encantado, jamás se imaginó que ella se la devolvería. Aunque acababa de arruinarle su sesión de sexo, se las cobraría por eso, esa niña acababa de comenzar un juego peligroso… uno que él estaba dispuesto a ganar. Suspiró con aburrimiento, ya encontraría la manera de incordiarla.

Finalmente entró a su casa, ya vería la manera de desquitarse con esa chiquilla…

**OoOoOoO**

Subió a su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios, se había desquitado de su molesto vecino.

¡Y de qué forma! Soltó una carcajada al recordar la cara que puso cuando mencionó las… _"pastillitas azules"_, sabía que se había pasado pero él solo se lo buscó. No tenía porque decir esas cosas frente a sus amigos y ponerla en evidencia de algo que no había hecho.

Se giró hacia la ventana, dio un respingo en cuanto vio la figura de su vecino parada frente al ventanal de su habitación observándola atentamente, esos ojos dorados que la recorrían palmo a palmo desde la distancia con una mirada abrasadora, sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sin embargo, sacó valor, le sonrió de forma burlona y lentamente se acercó a la ventana para después cerrar las persianas.

En cuanto lo hizo, soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones y sus piernas temblar.

¡Una mirada! ¡Una maldita mirada! Y ya le había provocado un calor en la zona baja de su cuerpo.

¡Maldito sea su vecino por ser tan sexy! ¡Maldita ella por fijarse!

— ¡Rayos! Tendré que darme un baño con agua fría… — masculló la chica con molestia.

Mientras se internaba en el baño de su habitación para bajarse la excitación creciente, más en el otro lado, específicamente en la ventana frente a su dormitorio. Carlisle tenía instalada en sus labios una sonrisa ladina, esa adolescente acababa de retarlo.

El problema radicaba, en que ella no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo… dio media vuelta y se dispuso también a darse una ducha.

**OoOoOoO**

Eran casi las seis treinta cuando ella decidió salir de su casa portando una funda en sus manos, solamente le dejó una nota a su madre explicando a donde se dirigía; nota a la cual no le tomaría mayor relevancia, ya que suponía estaría ocupada o en el peor de los casos no llegaría a dormir.

Estaría muy entretenida con alguien más, como siempre… ahora entendía porque su padre la dejó. Elevó sus ojos verde azulados hacia el cielo, un manto negro cubría el firmamento y las estrellas centellaban como luceros, la luna menguante apenas se visualizaba rodeada por una nube blanca, otorgándole una aspecto hermoso.

Antes de dar un paso, miró hacia el suelo percatándose del doblez que tenía su vaquero gris, suspiró fastidiada; colocó la funda en el escalón y se inclinó levemente para arreglarlo, ocultando así sus botas negras de tacón alto. De paso arregló su chamarra oscura, ocultando un poco el escote de su camisa negra.

Quitó el cabello que se había hecho hacia adelante, tomó nuevamente la funda del suelo y se caminó hacia la parada de autobuses bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos dorados, que habían estado viéndola desde que salió del recinto. Observó su reloj de muñeca, llegaría a tiempo si salía en esos momentos… así que decidió salir de su casa e ir por su Mercedes negro.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando llegó al club, estaba repleto, tanto que lo costó mucho desplazarse y por poco termina dejando su funda en el proceso. Si eso sucedía, mataría al que se la quedara… finalmente llegó tras bambalinas, ahí se encontraban varias personas más.

Entre ellas tres chicos que ella conocía muy bien. Los tres de estatura promedio, dos de ellos de complexión normal y uno mucho más delgado, sin embargo, tenían su atractivo.

Uno poseía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos miel, el segundo el cabello rojizo y los ojos aguamarina, el tercero, era el más atractivo, tenía el cabello cenizo y los ojos grises, su piel era bastante clara, mientras que la de los otros era trigueña. Vestían de forma casual, pero elegante, en cuanto la vieron le sonrieron y se acercaron a ella.

— ¡Chelsea! — profirió el castaño de ojos miel con una sonrisa alegre.

— Hola Jack. — saludó la chica con una sonrisa — Robert, Joe. — saludó dirigiéndose al chico de ojos grises y luego al de cabellera rojiza, que la saludaron con una sonrisa.

— Creímos que no llegarías. — habló Robert depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, que le provocó un tenue sonrojo, sin embargo, ella le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Hay mucha gente allá afuera, me costó mucho más pasar que llegar. — explicó la chica con algo de agobio.

— Es un poco extraño, teniendo en cuenta que es miércoles, siempre es más calmado. — añadió Joe mirando hacia afuera mirando levemente tras el escenario — ¿Estás lista? — ésta asintió con una sonrisa.

— Bueno pues… es hora de salir. — profirió Jack con una sonrisa.

Enseguida salieron, sin duda alguna, el club estaba a reventar; algo poco común ya que era mitad de semana. No obstante, era uno de los clubes más populares de la ciudad, no era de extrañarse que siempre estuviera concurrido.

Ahí se reunían jóvenes, adolescentes y personas de edad madura, entre ellos se encontrabas sus amigos y compañeros de universidad. Entre la multitud logró divisar a Bella, que se encontraba acompañada de Edward, parecía lapa pegado a ella.

Evitó poner una mala cara, también vio a Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, éstas dos alzaban la mano saludándola frenéticamente. Era la primera vez que la verían en el escenario, hacía poco que se habían enterado de su pequeño pasatiempo y bueno… prácticamente la regañaron por no decirles y sobretodo porque no los invitaba a verla, ya que jamás coincidían en los días que ellos visitaban el club.

De lo que no se dio cuenta, fue de un par de ojos dorados que la veían con intensidad, se encontraba sentado en la barra.

— Oye, Carlisle. — exclamó una voz masculina, su voz era fuerte debido al bullicio. Éste lo giró su rostro hacia la izquierda, observando así el rostro de su compañero — Hay unas mesas más al fondo. — le sugirió.

Sabía que le gustaban ese tipo de lugares, pero no tanto estar entre la multitud, sobretodo de los adolescentes universitarios.

— No te preocupes, Emmett. — contestó él casi gritando, sin embargo su mirada continuaba en el escenario.

Su compañero dirigió su mirada hacia ese mismo lugar y su mirada se tornó sorpresiva ante la figura que veía sobre el escenario. Las personas habían cesado un poco sus murmullos en cuanto vieron a uno de los chicos tomar el micrófono, para dirigirse hacia ellos.

— Muy bien, tengan todos muy buenas noches. — saludó el chico de cabellera castaña con una sonrisa — Como se darán cuenta el escenario ha variado un poco… — señaló precisamente a hacia el hermoso piano de cola que ahora formaba parte del escenario y los violinistas y un violoncello — Se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, pues es muy simple, hoy estrenaremos una canción escrita por nuestra hermosa guitarrista. — manifestó con una sonrisa y haciéndose a un lado para que todos pudieran ver la figura de Chelsea, que en esos momentos acomodaba su guitarra eléctrica en tonalidad negro, con algunas franjas grises y blancas.

Una hermosa sonrisa fue la que le regaló a la multitud y saludó elevando su mano.

Jack la observó y ella dio un asentimiento, confirmando que estaba preparada.

— Esperamos que la disfruten. — finalizó el chico colocando el micrófono en su base y luego se retiró hacia su lugar, que era precisamente el piano.

Todos tomaron sus posiciones, violinistas, baterista y demás. Mientras que Robert se posaba frente al micrófono y Joe en el otro extremo también, con otro micrófono.

Chelsea por su parte se sentó en un banco, que también tenía dispuesto un micrófono, que de antemano sabía no usaría. Con una afirmación dieron pie para el comienzo…

El acorde del piano sonó, seguido de la guitarra eléctrica.

La voz de Jack se dejó escuchar.

_Bésame… _

_Y a destiempo_

_Sin piedad y en silencio_

_Bésame… _

El castaño dejó de cantar y la voz de Robert se dejó oír.

_Frena el tiempo_

_Has crecer, lo que siento._

El coro a duo se escuchaba simplemente estupendo.

_Bésame…_

_Como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame…_

_Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame… _

_Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón_

_Bésame…_

Tenían que admitir, que su tono era simplemente hermoso, claro y soprano, que le imprimía un sentimiento a cada estrofa.

_Siénteme… en el viento_

_Mientras yo, muero lento_

_Bésame… _

_Sin motivos_

_Y estaré, siempre contigo_

Sin embargo, los ojos de Carlisle estaban puestos en la figura de Chelsea, que tocaba con maestría e intervenía a pausas con la guitarra, le daba las señales a los demás instrumentistas para que hicieran más fuerte la tonada. Pero lo que lo tenía absorto era la radiante sonrisa que dejaba salir cada tanto.

_Bésame…_

_Como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame…_

_Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame… _

_Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón_

_Bésame…_

Parecía disfrutarlo y cantaba cada estrofa en silencio, observó como el chico que cantaba quitaba el micrófono de la base y se acercaba a ella, el sonido de la guitarra se hizo más fuerte.

_Bésame…_

_Como si el mundo se acabara después_

_Bésame…_

_Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

_Bésame… _

_Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón_

_Bésame…_

_Bésame…_

Sin embargo, observó como la mirada grisácea del chico era diferente a la que ella le daba, prácticamente le estaba cantando a ella. Más ella sólo le sonreía, una sonrisa inocente y jovial, disfrutando de cada estrofa que cantaba y de su toque.

_Bésame así, sin compasión _

_Quiero tener sin condición _

_Dame tan sólo un motivo _

Robert inmediatamente regresó a su posición frente a la multitud, ante la atenta mirada de Carlisle, su mirada era astuta. No obstante, regresó sus ojos a Chelsea, de lo que no se percató fue de que él no era el único que la miraba, Emmett también lo hacía, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

_Y me quedo… yo… _

_Y me quedo yo…_

_Y me quedo yo…_

_Y me quedo yooo…_

Los últimos acordes de la canción sonaron y la guitarra finalizó la tonada con un sonido magistral, todo se quedó en silencio… a los segundos una serie de gritos y aplausos se dejaron escuchar. Los chicos en el escenario se miraron entre sí y esbozaron unas sonrisas de satisfacción, mientras que Chelsea lo hizo con alivio.

Escuchó los gritos enloquecidos de Bella, Alice y Rosalie, las contempló aplaudir y saludar desde su posición, observó la sonrisa de Jasper al igual que la de Jake que llegó cuando habían comenzado a tocar y por último… la cara de bobo de Edward, parecía perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

Quería carcajearse al ver semejante expresión de idiota, pero no lo hizo. Ya que de repente se sintió observada, más no como ellos lo hacían sino de una manera diferente, intensa… por instinto giró hasta donde provenía esa mirada…

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos dorados, sin proponérselo, un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

¡Rayos! Pero que bien se veía con ese vaquero negro que se ajustaba tan bien a su parte baja y esa camisa de vestir manga larga con rayas blancas, dos botones desajustados dejaban ver su bien formados pectorales y los colores le favorecían, haciendo que su piel sobresaliera al igual que su cabellera rubia.

Se encontraba recostado en la barra con un trago en la mano y a su lado… sus ojos se abrieron del asombro.

¡Su profesor de Bioestadística! Vestía de manera informal, sin embargo, aunque su cuerpo era más robusto, no tenía esa sensualidad nata, como la de su muy adorable vecino.

Su rubor se acentuó más, al percatarse que ambos la miraban de forma penetrante, desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeros, que se disponía a tomarse un descanso.

¡Y vaya que lo necesitaban!

**OoOoOoO**

Se separó del grupo para ir a saludar a los chicos, ciertamente necesitaba olvidar que su querido vecino también estaba ahí, en cuanto llegó los gritos emocionados de sus amigas se escucharon entre la multitud, la sonrisa reconfortante de Jasper y una de orgullo por parte de Jake. Sin embargo, le sorprendió el hecho de que Edward, quien era el que siempre la insultaba no dijo nada.

Se mantuvo callado y observándola de forma rara, no obstante, todos cambiaron sus miradas y observaron hacia el frente, específicamente a su espalda…

— Buenas noches… — esa voz…

— _Ay, no… _

— Buenas noches. — contestaron todos, excepto Edward.

Se giró y tuvo que inclinar levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, puesto que era más alto y ella con suerte le llegaba hasta los hombros.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí? ! — no pudo evitar sonar tan hostil, Carlisle le sonrió como si nada, aunque el brillo burlón de sus ojos le decía que lo que planeaba… no era bueno.

— Tú eres un estuche de monerías. — habló él, su voz sonaba relativamente normal y un tanto grave.

Curiosamente el volumen de la música bajó y una melodía suave comenzó a escucharse por todo el lugar.

— Anoche sólo demostraste una parte de tus… _"talentos"_ — manifestó haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra y generando asombro en los demás.

Mientras que Chelsea contraminó sus dientes, de haber estado silencioso, se hubiese escuchado su mandíbula contraerse y sus dientes hacer crack.

— ¡Deje de decir eso! — profirió con disgusto presionando sus puños.

— ¿Por qué eres tan respetuosa? No recuerdo que anoche lo fueras… — soltó con inocencia y haciendo una pose como si estuviera recordando, algo que sólo le crispó los nervios.

¡Maldito sea su vecino!

Estaba desquitándose por lo que sucedió en la tarde con esa rubia exuberante, ¡rayos!, ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haber dicho semejante cosa.

Un rubor se atenuó en sus mejillas en cuanto vio la figura de Emmett acercarse.

¡Ay Dios! Esto no podía ser peor…

_Continuará… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas: <strong>_

_**Ami:** Me alegra saber que no te defraudo, puesto que sus comentarios y opinión siempre serán tomadas en cuenta, a un escritor siempre le satisface saber cuando una historia es bien acogida por quiénes la leen. Es una sorpresa para mí saber que lees mis demás historias, sé que te gustan y es más que suficiente para mí, aunque no las comentes, no es ningún problema. Tres horas es poco tiempo, yo suelo pasar mucho más cuando tengo tiempo de sobra, te agradezco mucho que leas y comentes. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. _

_**Katherine**: Jajaja, hasta yo deseo un vecino así… me satisface saber que te gusta mi historia, gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos. _

_**Mazy Vampire, Hatoko Nara, KissFanicelli.**_


	4. Fastidiando

**¡Hello!**

**Tanto tiempo perdida por el inframundo… no, por el mundo era la cosa. Siento mucho la demora, pero mis nuevas ocupaciones me han consumido y el tiempo me es más limitado, además de que quería llevarles algo digno de leer y no cualquier cosa. **

**Espero haber logrado mi cometido y lo que leerán será de su agrado, esperaré sus comentarios. **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi alumna e hija virtual, a la que quiero mucho. NicoleForever; pequeña espero sea de tu agrado y merezca un comentario de tu parte. Sin más dejo que lean, cuídense y nos veremos en la próxima. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Universo – Alternativo. _

_OoC en los personajes. _

_La protagonista es una OC. _

**Advertencias: **

_La historia tendrá lime y lemmon explícito, así que si no gustan de este tipo de lecturas, absténganse de pasar un mal rato. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>_

_**Fastidiando. **_

"_Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada."_

_Giovanni Boccaccio. _

* * *

><p>Si pudiera pedir un deseo…<p>

…sería que la tierra se la tragara, tener a su vecino ya era una desagradable coincidencia.

Pero que su profesor de Bioestadística estuviera con él, era mucho peor.

— Chelsea. — llamó Emmett que sonreía de forma cordial, luego miró a Carlisle que también la veía.

— Profesor McCarty… — contestó la chica entre asombrada y confusa — ¿Qué hace aquí? — no pudo evitarlo tenía que preguntar.

— Carlisle es nuevo en la ciudad y quería salir, así que le dije que este era el mejor lugar para distraerse. — respondió con familiaridad y confianza — Pero no sabía que ya se conocían… — expresó ambiguo.

— Pues es muy curiosa la forma en que nos conocimos. — habló Carlisle mirándolo momentáneamente y luego regresó la vista a la chica — Verás, estaba en la sala de mi casa y…

— Y yo toqué a su puerta para darle una canasta de frutas que mi mamá había preparado. — interrumpió rápidamente Chelsea mirándolo con advertencia mientras le fingía una sonrisa despreocupada a Emmett — ¿No es así, doctor Cullen? — preguntó entre dientes.

La sonrisa de Carlisle se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron con malicia, además iba implícito un aviso.

— Claro, así es. — contestó observando a Emmett, quien sonrió de manera comprensiva.

— Oye, Chel's. — llamó Alice, la hermosa chica la miró pero se dio cuenta que miraba hacia un lado — ¿No es ese tu compañero de banda? — señaló al chico de cabellera ceniza y ojos grises, ciertamente el más guapo de los tres.

— ¡Chelsea! — su nombre había sido mencionado cuando menos unas quince veces en ese momento — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó mirando a Carlisle, pues éste tenía los ojos puestos sobre ella, hasta que él se hizo presente.

Los ojos de Robert lo observaban retadores y los irises dorados del rubio le respondían, pero con una mirada burlona. Desafiándolo a que se atreviera a hacer o decir algo, pero Chelsea no era tonta y se dio cuenta, al igual que Alice, Edward, Jake y Rose.

— No, no sucede nada Robert. — aclaró — ¿Ya es hora? — éste asintió aunque sus ojos continuaban sobre los de Carlisle — Bien, vámonos. — sentenció posándose a su lado y luego giró para verlos — Nos veremos luego chicos, un gusto… verlos… — articuló dirigiéndose a sus amigos, a su maestro y su muy adorable vecino, evitando colocar una mueca de disgusto.

Ambos se retiraron de ahí bajo la atenta y penetrante mirada dorada de Carlisle.

Chelsea no podía sentirse más irritada, creía haberse librado de su vecino, ¡Pero no!, ahí estaba arruinándole la noche, su sola presencia le disgustaba.

Ah, el karma… eso tenía que ser, el maldito karma que le cobraba sus malas acciones.

¡Si ella no era mala! Pero ese hombre la sacaba de sus casillas en tiempo record, su sola presencia ya era motivo para eso. Aunque tocar le ayudaría a disipar su creciente molestia o terminaría por idear la mejor forma de asesinar a su querido vecino.

**OoOoOoO**

Dos horas y cuatro canciones más tarde, ella se preparaba para salir del club. Caminó entre la multitud, el lugar aún estaba repleto pero se las ingenió para salir, en cuanto lo hizo se sacudió la ropa. Pues se le pegó el olor a humo de cigarrillo y alcohol.

— _¡Cómo si con eso lo pudiera sacar!_

Tomó nuevamente la funda de su guitarra, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — se giró para observar a Robert, que también acababa de salir.

— No te preocupes, ella se va conmigo. — interrumpió una voz grave, ronca y aterciopelada, Chelsea volteó su rostro bruscamente, sólo para visualizar la sonrisa mordaz pero que él disfrazaba de amabilidad.

Sin embargo, Robert entrecerró la mirada y la dirigió hacia la chica.

— Yo puedo hacerlo. — refutó cortante observando a Carlisle que mantenía la sonrisa y un brillo astuto en sus irises dorados.

— Es mejor que no te desvíes del camino. — sentenció él tomando a Chelsea por el brazo, Robert se acercó e iba a impedirlo pero la voz de la chica se lo impidió.

— Descuida, es mi vecino, estaré bien. — manifestó con calma, no quería que se produjeran problemas y algo le decía que si provocaba a su vecino, su compañero sería el que saldría mal parado.

No obstante, la sonrisa de Carlisle se amplió el triunfo y la burla se apreciaban en ella, sobretodo al contemplar la cara de Robert cuando ella subió a su Mercedes.

— No te preocupes… ella estará en buenas manos… — le dijo justo en el momento en el que pasaba a su lado, sus ojos brillaron y el chico quiso partirle la cara.

Sin embargo, para cuando se decidió a hacerlo éste ya estaba dentro de auto y poniéndolo en marcha… solamente apretó los puños con coraje… luego hablaría con su compañera.

**OoOoOoO**

El viaje se había tornado silencioso, a excepción de la suave música de jazz que sonaba en el reproductor y el leve rugido del motor, no había nada más que irrumpiera el ambiente.

No obstante, ella estaba nerviosa. Sentía una especie de cosquilleo en su estómago y trataba que el temblor de sus manos no fuera visible, presionando el agarradero de su funda de vez en cuando.

Observó de reojo el semblante de su vecino, lucía concentrado en el camino.

¿Qué rayos se proponía?

No lo sabía, pero algo le decía que bueno, no era…

Por el contrario, Carlisle sonreía internamente ante el nerviosismo de la chica, había notado muy bien como sus manos jugaban con el estuche de la guitarra y las miradas insistentes que inútilmente trataba de ocultar.

Era realmente satisfactorio poder ejercer ese tipo de emociones en una chica, ya que en su mayoría lo buscaban por su atractivo… no podía evitarlo, de alguna manera le elevaba el ego. Se estacionó a un lado de la calle frente a su casa, Chelsea ni siquiera lo notó hasta que éste le abría la puerta del auto.

Salió casi de inmediato.

— Bien, le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de traerme hasta mi casa. — habló la chica con toda la tranquilidad e indiferencia que le fue posible reunir, mientras se dirigía hacia su casa tratando de no parecer que quería escapar.

Más no pudo hacerlo, ya que fue detenida en su cometido. Se detuvo y atisbó la mano de su vecino sobre su brazo ejerciendo una pequeña presión, frunció el ceño.

— Tú vienes conmigo. — sentenció él mientras la halaba hasta su casa sin ninguna delicadeza, ella lo seguía a trompicones y entre protestas por su falta de tacto.

El estuche de su guitarra se agitaba en el aire y de un empujón fue introducida nuevamente en la casa, que hasta esos momentos se encontraba a oscuras.

— ¡Oiga! — profirió molesta la chica en cuanto estuvo dentro — ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasa? ! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme así? ! — vociferó dejando caer el estuche y sobándose el brazo, que más era una pantomima ya que no la había lastimado.

— Tú tienes algo que pagarme. — aseveró, más en sus ojos dorados brillaba la malicia y picardía.

— _Oh, no… no querrá… _

La piel se le erizó de sólo pensarlo.

— ¿Qué? Que yo sepa jamás le he prestado dinero, ¡ni siquiera lo conozco! — exclamó desviando el tema, Carlisle elevó una ceja astuto, no le creía ni media palabra y eso la puso más nerviosa.

El cosquilleo en su estómago se convirtió en enjambre de abejas.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. — aseguró, su voz sonó mucho más grave y baja… le provocó un escalofrío… demasiado erótica.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué respondía así? !

— Aaaaah, se refiere a la rubia escuálida con la venía… — habló ella como si nada, ocultando su nerviosismo y prematura excitación —…yo no tengo la culpa de que las mujeres que escoge no tengan cerebro. — refutó con el ceño fruncido, éste le sonrió de lado y la piel se le erizó.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando el dio una serie de pasos hacia ella, parecía como un león acorralando a su presa y ella se sintió diminuta ante tanta sensualidad desplegada con un solo movimiento.

— No es el hecho de que ella se fuera… — le habló de forma tan pausada y ronca… que desató un calor interno, específicamente en la parte baja de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo diablos lograba eso?, él se acercaba a ella cada vez más mientras retrocedía, hasta que topó contra algo…

Una pared, fría y sólida, como el tórax que ahora la aprisionaba ejerciendo una leve presión sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Carlisle colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de su rostro creando una pequeña prisión e impidiendo su salida, con la presión sobre su cuerpo.

Jadeó…

No pudo evitarlo en cuanto él ejerció presión con la cadera y pudo sentir el prominente bulto entre sus pantalones…

¡Demonios! Se estaba figurando que no sólo era un hombre sumamente atractivo, sino también que estaba bien dotado… ¡Rayos!, evitaría hablar de esas cosas con las chicas.

Elevó la mirada, que hasta ese momento tenía clavada sobre la camisa negra de su adorable vecino, observó su rostro y se percató de la satisfacción que había en su mirada, pero más que todo de la burla y diversión que tenía su sonrisa dibujada. Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño y se golpeó mentalmente.

¿Cómo había podido caer en su treta barata?

Se armó de valor y lo enfrentó, lamentablemente aún mantenía el rubor en sus mejillas, se estaba comportando como una adolescente hormonal.

— ¿Y qué fue entonces? — replicó ante la sorpresa del rubio, pero luego sonrió sagaz.

— El hecho de que le dijeras que necesito viagra para tener sexo, cuando… — hizo otro movimiento de cadera y ella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar otro gemido e hizo esfuerzos para suprimir el ansia y la excitación —…no necesito de ella. — le susurró al oído… su voz era tan parsimoniosa, tan erótica…

¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué no podía ser un maldito homosexual? !

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué me arrodille le baje el pantalón y se lo haga con mi boca? — refutó — ¿O que me desnude y deje que me la meta? — esta vez, su voz sonó suave y baja, naturalmente sensual y sorpresivo.

La excitación de Carlisle creció de sólo pensar esos pequeños y carnosos labios alrededor de su miembro, recorriéndolo… reprimió un gruñido. Pero sabía lo que hacía… demonios que lo sabía.

Chelsea dio un respingo en cuanto sintió sus grandes manos subir la tela de su camisa, dejándola debajo de su sostén y con su estómago al descubierto, se mordió internamente el labio en cuanto sintió sus varoniles y suaves manos recorrer la piel de su estómago… una caricia medida e incitante.

La piel de su estómago osciló ante su tacto y le envió diminutas descargas eléctricas a su cuerpo, acrecentando la excitación latente en su sexo… ¡Rayos!

— Es una propuesta interesante… pero prefiero hacértelo contra la pared. — declaró licencioso cerca de su rostro.

Sus fluidos la golpearon de sólo pensarlo… en esa posición, embistiéndola sin reparo…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Pero recordó… su ceño se frunció.

— ¡Ja! Usted piensa que soy como las demás mujeres que conoce… incluso mi madre. — esto último lo musitó de una forma extraña, triste, decepcionada… Carlisle cambió su mirada, de picardía a curiosidad y una sensación extraña se alojó en él… — Pero no soy como ellas. — le miró finalmente, con decisión y seguridad, algo que logró impresionarlo más no lo demostró — Así que si piensa que caeré en sus redes, está muy equivocado. — aseguró con todo el valor y aplomo que le fue posible tener en esa situación.

Carlisle la miró, asombrado y complacido… le gustaba en serio la actitud de esa chica. Y sonrió, esta vez carente de burla pero sí de astucia, una idea le surgió de repente.

— Palabras muy convincentes… — concedió él — Pero difíciles de creer. — sentenció con una seguridad tal que la abrumó — Tus pupilas están dilatas, tu respiración es levemente agitada al igual que tu pulso. — habló impresionándola, sin siquiera tocarla — Tu cuerpo vibra con el roce de mis manos, te erizas con el sonido de mi voz… — continuó mientras seguía acariciando la piel de su estómago y llegó hasta sus senos sin previo aviso, exhaló ante el improvisado movimiento.

— No soy una fácil. — rebatió, éste sonrió.

— Nadie dijo que lo fueras. — refutó tranquilo sorprendiéndola, lo miró sin entender pero mantuvo su posición.

— ¡¿Entonces que demonios quiere? ! — profirió alterada, en realidad la estaba irritando con tanta palabrería.

— Que cedas. — manifestó con simpleza alejándose de ella, lo fruncido de su ceño se hizo más pronunciado y sus puños se crisparon.

— Pues siga esperando porque no voy a ceder. — profirió enojada bajándose la camisa, tomó el estuche de su guitarra, se sentía indignada — Así que no pierda su tiempo. — finalizó encaminándose hacia la salida bajo la atenta mirada de Carlisle, que mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios.

— Eso es lo que tú crees… — murmuró en cuanto escuchó el estruendoso sonido de la puerta al cerrarse bruscamente.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró y una mueca de incomodidad se dibujó en su rostro, llevó la mano hacia su entrepierna e hizo una leve presión en el, chasqueó la lengua ante el leve dolor que eso le provocó.

— Creo que tendré que recurrir a los viejos hábitos… — soltó a la nada encaminándose escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, tendría que deshacerse de… ese pequeño problema.

**OoOoOoO**

¡Estúpido vecino! ¡Estúpida ella!, por no controlar sus hormonas.

Todavía sentía sus manos calientes recorriéndole la piel, su aliento chocar con su cuello y sus palabras…

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo…

Ese… ese… hijo de madre, ¡tenía que ser tan sexy!

Entró a su casa, las luces continuaban apagadas, era claro que su madre aún no llegaba y debido a la hora, no lo haría. Las dejó así y se dirigió hacia su habitación, con paso furioso y apresurado.

Debía darse una maldita ducha con agua fría o ese calor no se iría… se quitó la ropa, cerciorándose de que las cortinas estuvieran cerradas. Luego se dirigió al baño y se introdujo en la ducha, abrió la llave del agua fría y dejó que la bañara.

El agua caía por su cabeza, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Instintivamente llevó su manos hacia su estómago… donde minutos antes estuvieron las manos de él, de su vecino. Cerró los ojos imaginando que era él quién lo hacía, tocó sus senos, nuevamente su estómago y descendió hasta su monte de Venus… hasta llegar a ese punto sensible de su cuerpo…

Separó sus labios superiores con cuidado y un jadeo emergió de sus labios en cuanto rozó su clítoris, una sensación placentera la invadió como descargas eléctricas. Lo palpó suavemente pero… la lucidez llegó a su mente.

¡No!

Se suponía que para eso era el baño de agua fría, ¡Maldito sea su vecino!

Posó la frente sobre la fría baldosa y respiró hondo en un par de ocasiones, no era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, lo había realizado dos veces. Pero no le gustaba recurrir a eso… era cuestión de principios y no era válido para ella, aunque siempre terminaba diciéndose que no lo volvería a hacer.

Debía conseguirse un novio o controlarse, eso acabaría por matar todas sus neuronas…

— Maldito viejo rabo verde… — masculló entre dientes cuando se hubo recuperado de su pequeño colapso hormonal.

Finalmente logró controlarse y terminó de bañarse, enseguida se colocó su pijama, el siguiente día tenía clase de Fisiología y no podía perder el tiempo, pensando en su vecino.

**OoOoOoO**

El siguiente día, le tocó correr para llegar a la universidad.

¿La razón?, era simple.

Su **querido** vecino se coló en sus sueños… volviéndolos depravados, no podía creerlo. ¡Soñó cosas que no creía posibles!, con pesar se daba cuenta que la junta con Alice, Bella y Rose la estaba pervirtiendo. Eso no era bueno…

Llegó al salón por un pelo, gracias al cielo que aún no había llegado el profesor o no la habría dejado entrar… eran muy estrictos con sus reglas. Se sentó y abrió su libro, comenzó a leer mientras no se presentaba el profesor, de paso refrescaba un poco lo anterior de la clase.

De repente, el desorden y las habladurías cesaron volviéndose murmullos, cosa que no le extrañó, pues era lógico que acababa de presentarse el profesor. Sin embargo, continúo con su lectura, supuso que el docente organizaba su escritorio, no obstante, los murmullos aumentaron.

— Buenos días. — habló una voz masculina, una ronca y aterciopelada, que se le hizo demasiado familiar.

Aún renuente, elevó la mirada… sus ojos verde azulados se encontraron con otro par en dorado que la miraban con intensidad y en sus labios una sonrisa burlona, que no presagiaba nada bueno…

— _Ay, no…_

Si creía que se había librado de él, no estaba ni remotamente cerca.

_Continuará… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Respuestas:<strong> _

_**Nasdart:** Lamento la tardanza espero te haya gustado, nos veremos, cuídate mucho. Hasta pronto. _

_**Ami, Katherine, Mazy Vampire, Hatoko Nara, KissFanicelli.** _


	5. Conociendo

**Bueno, tanto tiempo perdida y sin actualizar esta historia, mis disculpas del caso. Es un poco corto pero bueno, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Carlisle | OC.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | General.

**Clasificación: **T | M.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Conociendo. **

"_Cuando todos los días resulten iguales es porque el hombre ha dejado de percibir cosas las cosas buenas que surgen en su vida cada vez que el sol cruza con el cielo."_

_Paulo Coelho. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escogió la carrera de medicina porque le encantaba, porque saber acerca del funcionamiento del cuerpo humano era su pasión, las enfermedades, los virus…todo, absolutamente todo era apasionante para ella. Además de la labor de ayudar a los demás, eso no se comparaba con nada.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba detestándola… ¿Cuál era la razón?

Nada más ni nada menos que su querido vecino, quien desgraciadamente y para su mala suerte es un reconocido médico, a nivel nacional tanto como internacional. Según tenía entendido, trataban con un genio de la medicina y por eso había recibido varios reconocimientos, más para ella no era más que un cínico promiscuo que no perdía la oportunidad para incordiarla. O simplemente se las arreglaba para hacerlo…

Ah, maldita la hora en que se les ocurrió jubilar al profesor Smith y darle el puesto a su cordial vecino, que ahora más parecía una piedra en el zapato. Como lo odiaba, a él su atractivo y su sonrisa.

Bufó por cuarta vez en la mañana, mientras continuaba haciendo garabatos en su libreta de apuntes. Ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención, bueno, por lo menos no del todo, escuchaba lo que decía pero no lo veía. Pues la sonrisa burlona en sus labios no le daba más que coraje, además de que se sonrojaba inevitablemente al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior…

— ¡Stevenson! — la chica dio un bote en su asiento del susto y lo miró, éste tenía la mirada clavada en ella, sin embargo, a pesar del tono serio de su voz, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Chelsea achicó la mirada con sospecha.

— ¿Qué? — le contestó con aspereza, tono que a él le sorprendió, no pudo evitarlo; ese hombre le caía en la punta del hígado.

— Ya que a estado tan atenta a la clase… — manifestó con un aire irónico, mientras que los demás observaban a la chica con pena, pues la sola figura de Carlisle imponía y tal parecía que era de las personas que no toleraban las faltas de atención y mucho menos las contestaciones — Podría decirnos… ¿Qué es la homeostasis? — preguntó finalmente con una sutil sonrisa, que para algunos fue normal pero para ella no era más que una burla.

Intentaba humillarla frente al salón, ésta lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido al ver las claras intenciones de su _"profesor"_.

— La homeostasis, es el término común de los fisiólogos para describir y explicar la persistencia de las condiciones estáticas o constantes del medio interno. — respondió con seriedad sorprendiéndolo — Esencialmente del órgano y tejido en el cuerpo, llevan a cabo funciones que ayudan a mantener estas condiciones constantes. — continuó mientras una tenue sonrisa irónica se forma en sus rosados labios — ¿Quiere que continúe? — le preguntó alzando una ceja, él la sorprendió con una sonrisa carente de burla.

— No es necesario. — concedió con un asentimiento, inexplicablemente un calor se alojó en su estómago al percatarse de la calidez que había en su mirada.

Se ruborizó y se sintió extraña… no obstante, agitó su cabeza y miró nuevamente a su profesor. Que en esos momentos explicaba la relación entre la Fisiología y la Anatomía, además de la importancia de ambas en el ámbito y conocimiento médico en general.

Ella regresó a la tarea de garabatear en su libreta, no sin antes dejar de escuchar lo que su vecino explicaba acerca del tema.

.

.

.

.

— _¡Aleluya! _

Gritó internamente en cuanto la clase terminó, así no tendría que verle más la cara a su adorable y entrañable vecino, así que con parsimonia comenzó a guardar sus cosas. Esa era su costumbre, pues así le daba tiempo para que todos salieran sin que alguien la golpeara.

Ya que todos salían apresurados de ahí, como si el diablo los estuviera persiguiendo, más no tomó en cuenta que su profesor la miraba con una sonrisa astuta. Solamente escuchó como la puerta del salón se cerró e inmediatamente elevó la mirada encontrándose con que Carlisle le ponía el seguro a la puerta, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios cree que hace? — su voz sonó irritada y áspera.

Éste no contestó, únicamente se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, Chelsea dio un par de pasos alejándose pero en su intento se topó contra el escritorio, Carlisle colocó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo delimitando su posible huida.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — su aliento mentolado le rozó los labios, su voz masculina era baja y ronca, su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó manteniendo su postura, aunque no podía evitar mirar sus labios finos y sensuales, esos que le sonreían con picardía y astucia en esos momentos.

— La respuesta. — musitó acercándose aún más a sus labios, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse ante tal cercanía — Ni siquiera prestabas atención… — esa voz… pausada y ronca que le causaba estremecimientos…

Ahogó un jadeo, en cuanto sintió una de sus manos recorrer su pierna con lentitud. Reflexionó, Chelsea posó su mano derecha sobre su pecho y lo alejó levemente, no iba a permitir que la tentara.

— No necesitaba prestarle atención, escuchaba todo lo que decía. — su voz sonó serena y su respiración se normalizó, o más bien todo lo que intentó para no parecer turbada. Carlisle se detuvo ante la declaración y la miró al rostro, sus ojos dorados la interrogaban y se alejó un tanto de ella.

Lo suficiente para enfrentarla, pero no para dejar de aprisionarla contra su cuerpo.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — ella suspiró fastidiada, sus ojos verde azulados mostraron un ligero disgusto y su expresión también. La tensión y el nerviosismo desaparecieron al instante llamándole la atención.

— Tengo un raro y carente caso de memoria fotográfica. — contestó apartándose de él, que no se negó a darle su espacio. Caminó unos cuantos pasos alejándose y luego se recargó sobre una de las mesas para observarlo, a Carlisle le impresionó la confesión y la naturalidad del gesto — Memorizo cosas sin proponérmelo, no necesito prestar atención a algo si estoy escuchándolo. Todo queda aquí. — concretó señalándose la cabeza con su dedo índice, ante la mirada sorprendida de su rubio profesor.

— De todas las cosas que esperé que me dijeras… esta nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza. — señaló él, la chica se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que esperaba a otra adolescente cabeza hueca para añadirla a su lista. — profirió sin importancia, éste entrecerró la mirada.

Carlisle sonrió de lado, se recostó sobre el escritorio cruzándose de brazos, el gesto eran tan sensual como natural y la mirada intensa sobre ella le produjo un inexplicable cosquilleo en el estómago. Sensación que rápidamente despejó, no le daría el gusto de ponerla nerviosa.

— Soy así desde que nací. — cortó al ver la interrogante formarse en sus ojos, lo sorprendió en definitiva. Pocas veces podían leerlo y ella hasta ese momento, estaba haciéndolo a la perfección.

— Es… interesante… — musitó él, con esa voz tan ronca y erótica, esa que la hacía estremecerse sin llegar a tocarla.

— B-Bueno… supongo que debe saberlo, con los años que lleva en esta profesión debió toparse con más de algún caso ¿no? — inquirió con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible y con un toque de burla en su tono, Carlisle elevó una de sus cejas…

Acaso era él, ¿o le estaba llamando viejo?

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? — tal parecía que Chelsea tocó una fibra sensible en él, sonrió de forma cruel y sus ojos brillaron con mofa.

— No lo sé… pero se me hace que estuvo presente cuando aún existían los dinosaurios… — canturreó divertida, no supo como fue pero un pequeño tic comenzó a manifestarse en el ojo derecho de su rubio maestro — Uuuuh, parece que tocamos una fibra sensible. — amplió su sonrisa, Cullen simplemente inhaló disipando la diminuta molestia que sentía y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, fiera y astuta.

— Éste **viejo**, como me haces llamar… podría enseñarte muchas cosas interesantes… — musitó cercano a ella e intentando acorralarla de nuevo, tembló interiormente ante su cercanía pero se obligó a responder la mirada y el gesto.

— Ya se lo dije, **profesor**, yo no soy como las demás mujeres que conoce. Tengo autoestima y dignidad. — refutó firme sin titubeo alguno, evidentemente le asombró su autocontrol. Más su actitud lo impresionaba por completo.

Sin saber porque, se apartó de ella con cautela sin dejar de mirarla fijamente… Chelsea se sintió nerviosa e intrigada por la actitud, entornó la mirada con desconfianza.

— Anda… perderás tu clase. — fue lo único que dijo él haciéndose a un lado cediéndole el paso.

Chelsea lo miró sorprendida, observó hacia la puerta y luego a él, una, dos, tres veces… sin entender su actitud. Hizo un gesto y resopló incomprensible.

— Usted tiene un desorden de bipolaridad… — masculló la chica antes de abandonar el salón, el rubio soltó una pequeña risa divertido.

Esa chica realmente le gustaba…

.

.

.

.

¡Maldito viejo rabo verde! No la dejaron entrar a clase, solamente porque llegó dos minutos tarde, ¡dos minutos!

¡¿Es que acaso no podía dejárselo pasar?!

Era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a su clase de Anatomía patológica, su profesor no la dejó entrar porque la impuntualidad para él era algo inaceptable, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta el hecho de que jamás faltó a una clase, por lo menos no hasta ahora…

¡Maldito sea su vecino! ¡Todo era culpa suya!

Solamente tenía esas clases ese día, era el más descansado y ahora había perdido la última, tendría que pedir los apuntes luego. Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que regresaría temprano a su casa… pasar tiempo con su madre en ese espacio tan pequeño, le causaba claustrofobia.

No soportaba la compañía de su madre, no es que no la quisiera, simplemente no podía perdonarle el hecho de que la alejara de su padre… al cual no tuvo oportunidad de conocer jamás…

Suspiró melancólica… inevitablemente pensaba como sería su vida si él estuviera con ellas… movió la cabeza negativamente y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados. No tenía caso pensar en el _"hubiera"_, pues eso no existe.

El pasado es pasado y debía concentrarse en el presente, no había más que hacer. Suspiró desganada, no quería ir a la cafetería y estar plantada dos horas esperando por sus amigos.

Sin rumbo fijo salió de la universidad y comenzó a vagar por las calles, viendo escaparates y perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre que transitaba a esas horas por la ciudad, para su fortuna no estaba abarrotada. Escuchaba las sirenas y los sonidos de los automóviles, el smoke… necesitaba aire puro, un poco de naturaleza… continúo caminando, mientras lo hacía comenzaba a pensar el porqué de su sinceridad para con su querido y amable vecino.

No lo supo realmente, simplemente le apeteció ser sincera y de paso le contó algo que nadie sabía, esperaba que de alguna forma él guardara el secreto. Ni siquiera su mejor amiga lo sabía, lo cual era decir mucho.

No quería ser tomada como una persona extraña o un fenómeno, ya había tenido mucho de eso en la secundaria, vivirlo en la universidad no era algo que deseara realmente. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico y a lo que cualquier persona pensaría cambió de dirección dirigiéndose hacia el centro; sería mucho mejor y se sentiría más útil.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente al cabo de 20min de caminata llegó a su destino, se dirigió a recepción.

— Hola, Adele. — saludó a la mujer de cabellos castaños con algunas luces cenizas, aparentaba cuando menos unos 40 años de edad.

— ¡Chelsea! — correspondió sonriente la mujer dándole un abrazo cariñoso — ¿Cómo estás pequeña? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no te tocaba venir. — preguntó extrañada en cuanto se separó de la chica.

Ésta le sonrió tenuemente.

— Llegué dos minutos tarde a la clase de Harrys… ya sabes…

La mujer asintió comprendiendo aunque no estuviera muy contenta.

— Y supongo que preferiste venir aquí y no quedarte en tu casa. — adivinó la mujer, la de cabellos borgoña sonrió — Bueno, tienes suerte. Ven conmigo. — le dijo.

Tomó unas cuantas fichas clínicas y la guió por los amplios pasillos hasta llegar a una espaciosa habitación.

— ¡Chels! — gritó la voz de un niño en cuanto la vio cruzar el umbral.

La chica localizó al dueño y lo vio ahí, sentando en un sillón de cuero; vestido con una bata blanca con lunares negros que eran las del hospital. A su brazo tenía conectada una delgada sonda de la cual dependían varios medicamentos.

— Hola, Joshua. — profirió cariñosamente la joven encaminándose hacia él, tomó un banco para sentarse junto al pequeño de no más de 9 años — ¿Cómo te has sentido esta semana? — inquirió tocando dulcemente su calva cabeza.

— Mucho mejor… el médico dice que si sigo así pronto me iré a casa… — respondió el pequeño sonriente.

Chelsea le correspondió la sonrisa, lo veía más activo y con mucho más color en su rostro. Todo lo contrario a hace un tiempo atrás, cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad.

— Que bueno. — manifestó tiernamente — Pero si te vas espero que no te olvides de mí. — añadió haciendo un puchero que hizo reír al pequeño.

Adele la miraba enternecida y agradecida, pues ella era la que siempre aportaba un poco de luz siempre que llegaba a ayudar.

— ¡No! ¡No te olvidaría nunca! — exclamó Joshua lanzándose a los brazos de Chelsea que le correspondió gustosa el abrazo.

La chica rió enternecida, hacía dos años que conocía a Joshua y le había tomado mucho cariño.

Adele se retiró, por el momento solamente se encontraban ellos aunque pronto llegarían los demás y eso se convertiría en un salón de gritos, cuando se encontraba Chelsea ahí todo se volvía un desorden y luego reinaba la calma.

Aunque no podía estar más agradecida, la chica era como un rayo de luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Aclaración a un comentario.<p>

**youweon: **Te diré, es mucho más que claro que es un Universo Alternativo, por esa razón hago las aclaraciones correspondientes igual que con el OoC, eso es para que se enteren antes de que comiencen a leer. No existe familia Cullen y como dije antes, la trama la manejo a mi manera y las relaciones no son las comunes. Puede que el personajes parezca Mary Sue pero no lo es, tiene tantos defectos como otros al igual que debilidades. Manejo la trama y el desarrollo a mi manera, no más ni menos.

Mi ortografía no es perfecta pero si aceptable, agradezco en demasía tus críticas y no las desmerito pero remarcar lo que ya se ha advertido no tiene mucho caso. Sin embargo, te lo agradezco y lo tomaré muy en cuenta. Habrá lemmon más adelante, a ver que te parece. Hasta la próxima, un placer.


End file.
